De pelirrojos, guitarristas, y góticos extraños
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: AU. Él era un chico de ciudad, aparentemente tranquilo, solitario, con el único propósito de continuar sus estudios y olvidar los traumas del pasado. Si algo sabe, es que no fue buena idea hacerse tan cercano a ese guitarrista irritante con aspecto de gótico depresivo que lo confundió con una chica la primera vez que se vieron. Ambientado en los 80's.


**¡Hola! Aquí con _otra _nueva historia. Me hacía mucha ilusión publicar el primer capítulo, no sé, estoy entusiasmada por esta idea ya que es el primer AU de South Park que hago. Como dice allá arriba, está ambientada en los 80's. Más exactamente, por el 87-88. Uno de los temas principales para acompañar esta historia es la música, por lo que, en capítulo pondré la canción que es recomendable escuchar mientras se lee. Claro que esto es a elección de cada quien, pero sí queda mejor con música. **

**Como es AU, _puede_ que los personajes lleguen a quedarme algo OOC en ocasiones. Esto no me gusta, por lo que trataré de que no sea así, pero como dije, no sé, ya que es mi primer fic en un Universo Alternativo. **

**Igual que casi siempre en todos mis fics, este capítulo es corto sólo por ser el primero. **

**South Park pertenece de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

***Canciones recomendadas para este capítulo: The Final Countdown, de Europe, o Thunderstruck, de ACDC. ****  
**

* * *

**De pelirrojos, guitarristas y góticos extraños **

*Capítulo 1: Comienza la cuenta regresiva.

**Stan **

La música se encontraba a todo volumen, mientras las personas se concentraban en seguir la letra a coro, brincando o alazando las manos. Otros, por su parte, aprovechaban el ruido para tomar bebidas alcohólicas hasta no saber de sí mismos. El calor era lo más notable, además de las luces en el escenario. Claro, con tanta multitud, era suerte rozar a alguien y no embarrarse de sudor... No me parecía desagradable, en realidad estaba acostumbrado, sólo _no _estoy de humor.

No me malinterpreten, me encanta venir a este tipo de eventos, pero había sucedido algo que últimamente no me dejaba disfrutar nada.

Agregándole que en mi espalda se encuentra mi guitarra acústica... ¿En qué diablos pensaba al traerla? Oh, esperen, no fue culpa mía, sino idea de Kenny, quien insistió en que debía traerla por si se daba la oportunidad de tocar de forma improvisada. Eso, por obvias razones, no sucedió.

Los tres pensábamos que sería algo tranquilo y con pocas personas. Ahora veo que fue todo lo contrario, incluso hubo momentos en los cuales temía por la vida de mi preciado instrumento, con tantas personas paseándose de un lugar a otro.

De todas formas el evento estaba por terminar, la gente se encontraba cantando el último "Is the final countdown" de la canción con el mismo nombre, perteneciente al grupo Europe. Claro que no los originales, esto era, más bien dicho, una especie de evento donde se reunieron pequeños grupos a cantar canciones de rock. Sonará sencillo, pero como mencioné antes, en realidad asistió muchísima gente, y duró aproximadamente tres horas. Demasiado tiempo para alguien que trae una guitarra sobre la espalda.

Mis amigos seguramente ya se encontraban en el tercer cielo del alcohol, mientras que yo ni siquiera tenía ánimos para tomar algo. O, más bien sí, lo que no me apetecía era despertar en la cama de un hotel cercano a la carretera con alguien que no conocía.

Y hablando de esos tipos quienes se hacen llamar mis amigos... ¿Dónde se habían metido? Se supone que al terminar iríamos a un bar que está por aquí pero... De acuerdo, esto es más serio de lo que creí. No es que me importe demasiado dejar de ver algún tiempo al bastardo de Cartman o a Kenny, sino que _ellos_ son mi transporte. A pesar de mis veintiún años de edad, no sé conducir, ¿patético, verdad? es por eso que ahora, mi prioridad no es otra que encontrarlos.

La última vez que los vi estaban abrazados cantando Thunderstruck... Totalmente ebrios. Claro, de haber estado sobrios Cartman le habría pateado el culo a Kenny por abrazarlo de forma tan _marica. Pff, _¿Y yo era quien de los tres tenía más problemas con el alcohol? ...No lo creo.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir por montones de la plaza donde se llevó a cabo el evento, decidí que lo mejor era esperarlos afuera y no volver a perderlos de vista. Mientras, saqué de mi bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor, dispuesto a relajarme por lo menos unos segundos. No podían haberme dejado, ¿Verdad?

Siendo ellos mismos los que decidieron traerme aquí en primer lugar. La razón de esto, es que recientemente, mi ex-novia, Wendy, cortó conmigo. Estuve tan mal por aproximadamente dos semanas, que pensaron en la _gran _idea que sería viajar desde South Park, Colorado, a San Francisco, para ver un evento de rock en una plaza que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Al principio me animé bastante con la idea, pero, al llegar y escuchar... Todo mi entusiasmo cayó como un balde con agua fría. Resulta que viajamos tantos kilómetros sólo para escuchar a novatos. ¡Algunos ni siquiera cantaban canciones de rock!

Quiero decir, no soy nadie para criticar a los grupos de novatos, pues nosotros también éramos uno. Pero vamos, que si alguna vez llegáramos a participar en algo así, ¡mínimo ensayaríamos más! No puedo decir que estuvo _tan _mal como seguramente suena, y sin embargo eso tampoco significa que me la haya pasado _exactamente _bien.

Di unos pasos al frente para estirar los músculos, al mismo tiempo que observaba entre la multitud que ya comenzaba a dispersarse, esperando ver una cabellera rubia o castaña. Acerqué el encendedor al cigarrillo para prenderlo de una vez por todas, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la persona que me empujó accidentalmente, provocando la caída de mi encendedor y un cigarro desperdiciado. '_¿Qué le pasa a las personas de hoy en día?'_

Me agaché para recogerlo y noté que alguien seguía parado allí. Probablemente la persona que había provocado el desperdicio de uno de mis preciados cigarros. Lo primero que vi fueron sus botas cortas, de un café claro, algo desgastadas, y un pantalón de mezclilla color verde. _Wow. _A juzgar por las piernas, debía de ser una chica.

—Lo siento. —Puede escuchar que dijo. En ese momento me levanté, olvidando por completo el desperdicio de uno de mis preciados tubos de nicotina, y me centré en el rostro que estaba frente a mí.

Su voz sonó algo chillona cuando habló. A pesar de eso, resultaba algo masculina para tratarse de una chica... Da igual, su rostro me tenía hipnotisado. Sus facciones no llegaban a ser completamente finas, pero aún así conservaban delicadeza, con la piel pálida y las mejillas rojas seguramente por el calor. Claro que tendría calor, pues en la cabeza traía un ushanka verde que le cubría el cabello, a pesar de escapársele algunos mechones rojos y muy, _muy _rizados. _Y lo repito, wow._

—No hay problema, chica. —Sonreí y ella frunció el ceño de forma casi exagerada. ¿Acaso cometí un error al decir eso? ¿Qué andaba mal? Además de su asencia de pechos, es decir, la chaqueta naranja que traía le quedaba bien, pero seguramente le cubría todo y-

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo, imbécil? —Me dedicó una mueca de desagrado y dispuesta a irse comenzó a caminar, cruzando una calle.

Por instinto la seguí, y cuando estuvimos del otro lado de la acera, la tomé de la muñeca.

—¡Espera! ¿Yo qué hice? —Su rostro se tensó y me fulminaba con la mirada de tal forma que si fuera posible, ya me habría matado con ella.

—¿Eres estúpido o simplemente finges? —Respondió, de forma irritada.

—¡Sólo quiero saber! —Traté nuevamente, siguiéndole el paso hacia lo que parecía ser un bar. Hablando de bares... ¿No era ese del que hablaban Kenny y Cartman? Si tenía suerte, los encontraría ahí.

—¡Soy un chico! ¿¡Quién confunde algo como eso!? Sólo... Aléjense tú y tu estupidez fuera de mi vista. —Ah, así que... Un momento. _¿Un chico? _

...

Stanley, eres el mayor imbécil de todo el mundo. _¡Pero es que lucía como una chica!_

Aunque... Viéndolo de cerca y con la luz de los faroles, en realidad si se presta atención en su rostro hay algunas facciones masculinas, al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo. Entiendo, por eso no tenía pechos... Definitivamente, merezco un premio por la estupidez más grande cometida en la historia. Quiero decir, yo también me molestaría bastante si alguien me confundiera con una chica.

Ella... No, quiero decir, él, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sobándose las sienes en clara señal de enojo.

—Yo... ¡De verdad lo siento! Te aseguro que fue por la falta de luz allá atrás, de hecho, ahora que lo noto, claramente eres un chico, muy, muy masculino por cierto. —Sonreí nerviosamente, y seguí caminando junto al desconocido. Pues a pesar de mi _pequeño _error, me empeñaba en seguirle el paso.

—Cállate y deja de seguirme, ¿quieres? —Intentó acelerar el paso con el objetivo de dejarme atrás, lográndolo pocos segundos después.

Una vez en el pequeño bar, recordé que debía buscar a mis amigos, pero no había ni siquiera rastro de esos dos bastardos. Me dirigí hacia la barra con la intención de tomar algo por primera vez en la noche... Hasta que descubrí que no traía billetera. Kenny se la quedó.

_Genial, doblemente genial. _Esto no podía ir peor. Primero mi dolor de espalda gracias a la guitarra. Segundo el terrible error de confundir a un desconocido con una chica. Tercero, el no tener dinero. Por lo menos sabía que las cosas no podían ir peor... ¿Verdad?

—Disculpe... —Carraspeé, llamando la atención del barman. —¿No ha pasado por aquí un rubio con sonrisa de idiota y un castaño marica? — Creo que debía mejorar mis descripciones, aunque a mi punto de vista, fui bastante claro.

—¿Se refiere a los idiotas que comienzan a cantar canciones cristianas mientras se abrazan cuando se ponen ebrios? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida.

¡Bingo! ¡Al fin las cosas no iban tan mal! Definitivamente eran ellos, ¿quién canta rock cristiano cuando se emborracha? ¡Sólo Cartman y Kenny, por su puesto!

—Sí, justamente ellos... ¿Dónde están? —Pregunté.

—Se fueron hace como diez minutos, pero estaban tan ebrios que me sorprendería si no tuvieran un accidente. El castaño gritaba algo que sonaba como "¡Respeta mi autoridad, Kinny!" ,lastima, chico. — ¿Ven? Las cosas no son tan malas... Un momento, _¿qué dijo? _

Hace diez minutos. Malditos hijos de puta, ¡Me habían dejado olvidado! ¿¡Y ahora qué se supone que haga!? ¿¡Cómo iré desde San Francisco hasta Colorado, sin ni siquiera un centavo!?

_Ya, estás exagerando, Stan. Tranquilízate, seguro no es tan malo. _No, sólo hay una cuarta razón agregada a "la lista de los horrores".

Al levantarme de mi silla, tropecé con una persona por segunda vez en la noche. Vamos, ¿así de torpe soy?

—¿Quieres pelea, niño gótico? —Al mirar hacia arriba, hubiera deseado encontrarme con ese pelirrojo-complexión-de-chica. Lamentablemente, debido a que mi suerte se había tornado misteriosamente mala en todos los aspectos, era un motociclista. De esos que visten trajes de cuero, usan pañoletas en la cabeza y causan problemas.

—Fue un accidente. —Respondí con simplenza, alzando los hombros en un ademán de indiferencia.

El tipo rechinó los dientes, más molesto que antes. Vi como, desde una mesa del fondo, el pelirrojo se levantaba, seguramente para irse. Este gesto al parecer le molestó al motociclista, quien seguía parado frente a mí.

–¡Te hablo a ti, niño estúpido! —El pelirrojo se detuvo a unos centímetros del motociclista, mirándome con una leve sonrisa de burla en el rostro, que claramente reflejaba algo como "No soy el único que piensa que eres un estúpido" ...Que irritante, joder.

Eso fue una terrible decisión de su parte.

Justo entonces, el tipo más alto volteó a verlo de forma brusca, alcanzando a notar la leve sonrisa que momentos antes se formó en sus labios.

—Oh, ¿Te parece gracioso, niña? —Llámenme de cualquier forma, pero no pude contener una gran sonrisa. Ahora era yo quien lo miraba de la misma manera en la que instantes antes él lo había hecho. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y murmuró algunas maldiciones dirijidas al motocicista y su madre. Seguramente no era agradable que en la misma noche te llamaran "chica" dos veces.

Los insultos de su parte sólo lograron hacer enfadar más al hombre, quien reaccionó tomando al pelirrojo por la chaqueta naranja, alzándolo levemente del suelo. Su ceño fruncido jamás se borró. Sólo aumentó.

Por mi parte no sabía qué hacer. El motociclista con pintas de pandillero al parecer ahora prestaba más atención al otro chico, pero, por más rudo que intentara mostrarse con esa mirada verdosa y fulminante, no lo lograría. ¡Le doblaba en tamaño!

Cuando vi que estaba a punto de mover su otro brazo, aparentemente para golpearle, reaccioné. No sé por qué lo hice, pero terminé dándole un puñetazo en la cara, logrando que soltara al chico pelirrojo, quien se incorporó rápidamente. El pandillero nos miró esta vez a ambos con furia, y comenzó a soltar golpes.

Esquivé varios, a excepción de uno, que me dio en el labio. Sentí que la sangre me corría por el mentón, pero reaccioné nuevamente al ver que estaba a punto de intentar golpear nuevamente al pelirrojo. Le di un golpe por detrás, atinándole a su rostro. Soltó un gemido de dolor, mas eso no lo detuvo. Mientras me distraía un momento, pensando cómo derribarlo, ya le había dado al otro chico en el estómago.

De alguna forma, sentía que debía ayudar. Intenté volver a atacar, pero antes de poder siquiera intentarlo, me tomó del brazo, retorciéndomelo de una forma que resultaba muy dolorosa. Gemí de dolor, mientras el motociclista sonreía con satisfacción.

Para mi sorpresa, fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se decidió a dar algunos golpes. Algo más débiles que los míos, pero fueron suficientes como para que me soltara del agarre de mi brazo, haciendo que cayera en el suelo, y gracias a mi guitarra -que, por suerte, seguía en mi espalda- tumbara una mesa y quebrara consigo algunos vasos de vidrio que había sobre ella. Una vez me incorporé, volteé para darle una patada en el estómago, mientras que el otro chico le daba directo en el rostro.

Su último golpe contra mí fue un puñetazo en la nariz. El pelirrojo le había pateado la entrepierna de forma que incluso de verlo dolía.

Ni siquiera notamos la mirada sorprendida y asustada del barman, que llamaba a la policía, ni como el bar se terminó quedando vacío. Sólo lo vimos retorcerse en el suelo unos segundos, mientras gritaba miles de maldiciones, antes de volver a la realidad, y escuchar el sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos.

—Mierda. —Susurré, alarmado. Seguramente esto terminaría mal, y no me animaba demasiado saber que lo único que poseía era mi guitarra y la ropa que llevaba puesta.

El chico pelirrojo se echó a correr hacia la entrada del bar. ¿¡Pensaba dejarme solo!? '_Claro que sí, Stanley, eres un desconocido y además lo confundiste con una chica.' _Para mi sorpresa y suerte, se volteó rápidamente hacia mí, dirijiéndome una mirada que me intrigó. Sin dudarlo lo seguí, y comenzamos a correr hacia un pequeño estacionamiento. Las patrullas ya se encontraban aparcándose cerca, y algunos hombres vestidos con uniforme de policía bajaron de su vehículo, para alarmar más la situación.

Mi 'compañero' de esa pequeña pelea, sacó con rapidez unas llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta de una camioneta Chevy azul con blanco, y me miró con desesperación al ver que no me movía.

—¿¡Acaso no piensas venir, gótico idiota!?

Lo dudé por un segundo. Hasta que vi policías que comenzaban a acercarse, entré en pánico y sin pensarlo por más tiempo, abrí la puerta del copiloto, y una vez dentro, el chico arrancó.

Suspiré, acomodando mi guitarra. Más que dolerme el labio, la espalda era lo que dolía horrores. Si no se siente precisamente bien estrellarse con una mesa de espaldas, menos aún con un instrumento como ese estando detrás.

—Soy Kyle. —Murmuró, sin despegar la vista del camino, con algo en su tono de voz que me pareció irritación.

—Stan. —Respondí, sonriendo aunque no pudiera verme.

* * *

**Y aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció la idea? **

**Fue corto pues, como dije, se trata del primer capítulo. Y además, como aviso, diré que la semana que viene tengo examen global de todas las materias. Encima es que contará como calificación final...Quiero decir, la próxima semana estaré demasiado ocupada y por eso decidí subir esto antes. Intentaré actualizar "No hablemos de amor" antes del... Uh... Lunes. Para quienes también leen ese fic, digo. **

**En fin. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
